cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Song
's Icon (Rank 5) |location=Main Area |town_leader=Beat |shop_items=150 |previous_town=CocoPPa Town |next_town= * Ruins * Pinky Town }} '}} Town Summary is the second unlock able town where players can buy idol-themed items. The Town Show Lead Model in this town is Beat. Town Quest Rank-Up Quests (Show Items) Music Note Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Music Note Decor1 ver.1 (Show Items) Heart Balloon Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Heart Balloon Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) Idol Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Idol Stage ver.1 Side Quests * Sheep's Rock'n Rolla No.1: '''Normal Gacha Ticket * '''A Traveler's Memo No.1: '''Shop Ticket * '''BEAT's Memory No.1: 'Shop Ticket * '''BEAT's Memory No.2: '''Smile Point * '''BEAT's Memory No.3: '(Show Items) Mirror Ball Decor1 ver.1 * '''BEAT's Memory No.4: Special Offer in * BEAT's Memory No.5: (Show Items) Colorful Notes Decor2 ver.1 * Flowers for the World No.1: Normal Gacha Ticket * Patissier's sweet Journey No.1: '''Shop Ticket (Show Items) Mirror Ball Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Mirror Ball Decor1 ver.1 (Show Items) Colorful Notes Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Colorful Notes Decor2 ver.1 Stories Rank 1 Rank 1 Story '''Beat: Welcome to Song & Dance Town! Shall we dance now? Coco: No thanks. Beat: Oh, sorry if I‘m being too friendly. I’ve got a little trouble so I’ve asked your owner for help. I would like to welcome the visitors with sweets and flowers. But I cannot handle it because I need to repair our concert hall. The visitor fans could get upset and start riot… Could you help me with the preparation? (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 1 - 1.jpg (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 1 - 3.jpg (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 1 - 4.jpg (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 1 - 5.jpg (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 1 - 6.jpg ※ Forgot the screenshot where Coco says "No thanks." Rank 3 Story Beat: I’m happy to say that our repair works is going well! I have displayed costumes at the shop. If you like, let’s create collabo works next time! I told my friend who lives next town about you. Please visit there when you have time. Don’t forget we still need your help. Keep in touch. (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 3 - 1.jpg (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 3 - 2.jpg (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 3 - 3.jpg (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 3 - 4.jpg Rank 4 Story Beat: I’m actually holoding (holding) a show as a reprensetative (representative) of this town, but did you have a look at my show? Don’t you feel as if you have become a total different person when you stand on the stage? Oops, it’s a bit of off-topic! If you complete the repair and concert preparation, I’ll give you a stage set. Please continue to help our town. (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 4 - 1.jpg (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 4 - 2.jpg (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 4 - 3.jpg (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 4 - 4.jpg Rank 5 Story Beat: '''Great… I haven’t seen our town is prospering for a long time. Thanks to you, it is certain that our concert will be succeed! I owe everything to you. I’ll give you Song & Dance Town’s stag set. Please set it on your stage! (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 5 - 1.jpg (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 5 - 2.jpg (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 5 - 3.jpg (Story) Song & Dance Town Rank 5 - 4.jpg Sheep's Rock'n Rolla No.1 Story '''Eddy: '''Eddy was saved by kind person. He looks happy because he gave a present to a respectable mayor. He never forget about this meeting in the town that people who love singing and dancing. Cheer up, Eddy! Your journey will never end until you find the best members. Meeeeeeeeeeeee! A Traveler's Memo No.1 Story '''Traveler: Oh! Thank you show much! I can go ahead with my article. “In this town, you can see street concerts everywhere. The music is their daily life style. You must check a big concert dome and the mayor’s passionate Afro.” … OK. I’ve done all note. I hope to see you again somewhere. Good luck. BEAT's Memory Story Beat: I’ve just received the flower accessories. I’m a little surprised that they are made very sensitively. Speaking of which, I performed with “Lady Rose ” on the same stage when I just started my career. She said “You’re not smart enough as a leader” and cheered up me. That’s why I decided to change to passionate Afro. After that, she’s taking care of me and we still keep in touch. Eh? You want to meet “Lady Rose”? Umm… why don’t you look at your Owner ’s eye carefully next time? Flowers for the World No.1 Story Sicily: '''We handed over flowers and memo to the mayor. Thank you for your help. '''Mary: '''He’s giving away that flowers to residents! It’ll keep noisy for a while. '''Sicily: We’ve decided to regularly exchange this flower for the town’s speciality. '''Mary: '''I’m fed up with Sicily’s passion for song! Patissier's sweet Journey No.1 Story '''Patissier: '''You really helped me out! I get “Song & Dance Town-only, Singing Cake”! This cake will sing sweet love song when you start eating. You can feel fantastic sweet taste until you finish eating! Alright, I’ve tasted nice sweet. I’ll go next! Bye Bye! Quotes *“In this town, some stage costumes are now available.” - Beat *“Meeh!” - Eddy *“I accidentally run out of memo!” - Traveler *“I’ll give you a suitable decor item for our town if you help me to the end!” - Beat *“Maybe you’ll find “”Lady Rose”” soon.” - Beat *“This is the last request! Good luck!” - Beat *“I’m really hungry! Please bring sweets for me!” - Sicily & Mary *“I’m looking for rare sweets from over the world!” - Patissier *“Thank you for your help now on!” - Beat Shop Images Town Models (Profile) Song & Dance Town - Model 1.jpg|Song & Dance Town's Model 1 (Profile) Song & Dance Town.jpg|Song & Dance Town's Lead Model|link=Beat (Profile) Song & Dance Town - Model 2.jpg|Song & Dance Town's Model 2 Town Song & Dance Town.jpg|Song & Dance Town (Show) Song & Dance Town 2019.jpg|Song & Dance Town's Show (Show) Song & Dance Town - Blank Show.jpg|Song & Dance Town's Blank Show 【CocoPPa Play】Song & Dance Town|Song & Dance Town's Animated Show Others Song & Dance Town.PNG|Song & Dance Town (Old) (Show) Song & Dance Town (Old).jpg|Song & Dance Town (Old) (Show) Song & Dance Town.jpg|Song & Dance Town's Show (Old) (Quest) Song & Dance Town - Rank 3.png|Rank 3 (Old) Category:Shop Category:Town